


Little Miss Kent

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Little Sister [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Clark has a younger sister he would die for. She's why he became Superman. There is no way he's giving her to some bat from Gotham.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Clark Kent & Reader
Series: The Little Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940809
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	1. Meet Me

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the reverse Superman version of this

"Mama, Clark's being annoying again."

Clark cackles as he shoves toast into his stupid face, "I'm not! I'm just saying I think it's funny you still wear those pyjamas."

I cross my arms, making the said matching yellow teddy bear themed pyjamas crumple in my actions, "this is why I hate it when you visit."

"Yeah, well, you should move out then," Clark leans back against the counter as he sips on his coffee.

Our mother walks in and pinches Clark's arm, "don't you be giving ideas like that to my daughter, Clark." Clark unnecessarily flinches for show, rubbing his arm underneath his white button down.

I give him a glare and narrow my eyes, "see, I'm her daughter, while you're just adopted."

Our mother begins to scream at me. My ears ring. Worth it, since Clark's ears should be at the brink of bleeding.

  


I raise my hands in surrender, "I was joking, ma!"

Clark pretends to pout, "but you still hurt me."

I stick out my tongue at him.

"Oh, you two be nice to each other. I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate."

I go up to my mom and hug her from behind, "sorry, mommy. I love you."

She pushes me off and tends to the vegetables he brought in, "oh take a shower, you stink."

Clark pinches his nose and howls, "she's right."

I lunge at him and pull his hair. He pretends to get hurt, "aw, aw, aw, I won't drive you to work at this rate."

  


* * *

  


"Please tell me you didn't actually wear sneakers today, Smallville."

I turn to my college named Addy and knit my brows, "what? It's dress down Friday."

"You idiot! how could you forget you're going to cover for our boss in the meeting with THE boss."

I raise my brows and shrug, "yeah... so?"

Addy smacks my head, "you dummy! You're going to meet Bruce Wayne in worn out sneakers?"

I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. I then put on my blazer and put on some lip gloss, "see, professional."

"YOU LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME!"

I sigh and shake my head, "it's fine. You know why? Because unlike you, I'm not desperately trying to catch Bruce Wayne's attention."

She turns to her watch and makes a sound, "there's not time to doll you up. Just avoid his line of sight if you can."

I shake my head and waver her off as I go to the elevator and head to the meeting room.

  


I don't know what I was expecting, but when I got into the room, I felt unnecessarily nervous. True enough, everyone was dressed to the nines, each man in a fine pressed suit, and each woman, all except me in my casual Friday sweater, blazer, pants and sneakers, where in expensive looking pencil skirts. I mean, it wasn't like Bruce Wayne was going out of his way to talk to me. I mean, this isn't a fanfic. Literally all that happened was each head of the department gave their summary to Mr. Wayne, then that was it.

It was incredibly boring actually. Although I will admit that seeing Bruce Wayne uninterestedly look out of the window was entertaining enough. I wasn't expecting him to be so large in real life. In fact, I was a little astounded to find he was probably as big as Clark.

It was my turn to tell my summary. Still, he didn't even look at me when I spoke.

And them that was it.

Bruce then stood up, prompting everyone to do the same, "thank you for your time. That would be all."

He then exited the room.

I huff and follow the flow of people as I go out.

  


When I make it out to the hall, I see a bunch of department head swarming Mr. Wayne, even though he was on a phone call.

I make my way around the crowd, making sure to avoid any bump ins.

A hand reaches out for my arm though, and I turn to see Bruce Wayne looking down at me with a phone still by his cheek. My heart races at the confrontation. He is uninterested when he says, "your laces are untied."

I turn to my feet and feel my face burn up. I smile and nod, "thank you mister Wayne," then move to the side to tie my laces.

By the time I'm finished, I stand and see Mr. Wayne already at the far end of the hall, still being followed by the group of people around him.


	2. Who Are You Exactly?

After getting an earful from Addy for 'absolutely blowing my chances with an office romance with Bruce Wayne', I slouch in my seat and let out breath after falling into the reward of productivity, idle time.

And just my luck, I've received a text message. I check and find it's from my brother.

> _Are you forgetting something?_
> 
> _????_
> 
> _What am i forgetting ?????_
> 
> _I don't know... maybe your lunch?_

It was at this moment I look to my desk and try to look for my lunch box. I find that I was unable to find it. I make a face to myself and imagine the look my brother probably has right now.

> _haha... sorr_ _ry_
> 
> _You always do this._
> 
> _NOT ON PURPOSE_
> 
> _Whatever_
> 
> _I'll be there in ten_
> 
> _you know_
> 
> _instead of taking the subway_
> 
> _you could_
> 
> _like_
> 
> _do your thing_
> 
> _Yes but I want to guilt trip you catharsis._
> 
> _I hate you_
> 
> _I DON"T DO IT ON PURPOSE_

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I exclaim from afar to Clark the moment he walks into the building with the exhausted look on his face and the yellow, floral lunch box in hand.

His suit was wrinkled and his expression matched.

I scurry up to him and give a hesitant look. I mutter under my breath, knowing he's still hear me, "you could've just flown here though."

Once I reach my towering older brother, he looks down on me with distaste, "again. I did this to spite you."

I groan and take the lunch box from him. He crosses his arms at me. I nearly roll my eyes, "I'm sorry Clark. I won't do it again."

"Noted for the eighth time."

I moan in protest.

He sighs, "well, I might as well ask how your work is doing today."

I sigh, "same old. Addy's still trying to set me up so she can get that office romance going on in the office."

He chuckles, "Can I ask who the lucky fellow is this time?"

"Oh please, if she could set me up with a lamp, she'd do it, you feel me."

Clark finally chuckles. I sigh and quickly seal him into an embrace, "I'M SORRY FOR THE LUNCH BOX THING AGAIN!" I whisper-yell against his chest. He chuckles again and wraps his arms around me, "your hugs don't work on me anymore."

I pout. He begins to laugh. I too begin to laugh.

I pull away, "do you want to have lunch with us?"

"No, I'm going to get late if I stay any longer."

I purse my lips and shake my head, "you're really going to guilt trip me all the way."

"You betcha."

I sigh.

Clark begins to look afar. He mutters, "Is that your **boss** -boss?"

I turn to where he was looking and indeed see Bruce Wayne making it across the room with a bunch of people around him. Poor guy.

"Yeah. I had a meeting with him a while ago. Didn't do much, but on my way out, he pulled me aside to tell me my laces were untied."

Clark nods, "huh. You know, I thought he'd be a shorter."

I snort, "he's almost as large as you, you know."

"Hmm... well, I could take him."

I break into a laugh, "well there's not going to be any reason for you to do that because he's too high up there. The only reason for our interaction is because my supervisor is out today."

"I'd take him, either way."

"Where, on a date?"

"Uh, he's not really my type. Looks a little to shrill for my taste."

I snort, "okay. It's time to leave you dork."

"What? I can't be honest with my tastes and observations?"

"Bye tastes and observations!"

I begin to push him away and he _hmps,_ "ungrateful child."

"If you keep talking like that your seniority will show."

"Well I am your senior in life."

"Okay grandpa, way to be old."


End file.
